Rebellion
by AClovelyWriter
Summary: The 74th Annual Hunger Games. Set at the start of the rebellion, each tribute has a story. Glimmer was always seen as pretty, never dangerous. Despite the fact she was a Career. That was all set to change.


**Training**

She tugged at her blonde hair, only half listening to the lecture the trainer was giving them. Her mind was wandering to the reaping. She had known it was always coming. They had spent the best part of six years training to be the best, to be the victor. Glimmer wasn't even sure that she would get picked, an average of six tributes volunteered every year. She could have trained for nothing, bred to kill yet they delivered her no blood to shed.

Glimmer rolled her eyes as the speech continued on and on. He had moved from the boring traditions of the reaping to making sure that volunteering was what they wanted to do. Everybody knew that if you didn't, you were an outcast. Cowardly. The speech was only said every year so no one could be accused of forcing them to do it. She looked towards Marvel as their Trainer slowly finished his last few words.

A small smile crept across her face as she noticed his hands flicking a small knife back and forth idly. If someone even dared to go within a metre of him right now, they would find themselves without a pulse. He had gone into full defence mode, which meant he was thinking. Well thinking for him, he wasn't the sharpest spear in the room but he was strong and in the arena he would be her shield. Glimmer wouldn't trust any of the other idiots in this room. Flicking her braids over her shoulder she started to wander over.

"Marvel." Her sing song voice carrying over the grunts and shouts of the training hall. She wasn't above using the fact she was female at least for as long as it would work. Glimmer knew if it came to life or death Marvel would pick himself over everyone. He was a killing machine, at least she at some heart. Well, she wouldn't be the one to kill her fellow district one tribute. She would leave that to one of the poorer districts. The feeling of hope that killing a Career would give them would be priceless to take away.

"Why are you playing with knifes? A spear works so much better in your hands." She picked up the nearest arrow. They all had something, something they were better at that the others. Glimmer glanced towards the walls of weapons; she hadn't really found her niche yet. She could kill with anything but she wanted to live.

"Well G a spear isn't going to help if I am two inches away from a knife or worse. It wouldn't kill you to learn a few more skills before we go. _Literally_." Her eyes scanned his face searching for any emotion. They were gone, he was gone. Years ago they had walked into this academy with smiling faces, not really understanding what the Hunger Games were. It seemed like a big adventure to them then. She had been scared of the sharp blades and Marvel had cowered away from the spear he now held so easily.

"I am good Marvel, you know I'm good. I am just not stupid enough to show everything I can do." She picked up the nearest sword. Moving it with accuracy towards her friend, her eyes narrowed in concentration. He was bigger and stronger but she had brains. She had no sooner brought the sword up when Marvel thrust his spear up in defence. A few more clashes of metal and they had started to attract a crowd. Even the trainer was casting his eye over them.

With each blow Glimmer was breathing a little heavier, Marvel was pushing her. Small beads of sweat were forming on her brow and with every second that passed Marvel's face was mutating with anger and determination. Her mind was working faster than she could comprehend, her body following instructions without question. With one last swing of her sword Glimmer brought it across his arm. The only time she had ever drawn blood from her training partner. They never usually let it get this far, dead tributes would not make the Capitol happy.

"Right Glimmer, Marvel you can stop showing off. Marvel you have an advantage with your strength but just remember the male tributes won't tire as quickly as our dear Jenna. Be quick and cruel. Glimmer stop leaving your stomach so open, someone will run a knife through it like you are made of cheese." Both of them stared at the Trainer, breathing heavily as they struggled against their own lungs. A steady flow of blood was trickling from Marvel's arm but no one drew attention to it, not even Marvel. His face was neutral as if Glimmer had done nothing but run a fingernail over his skin.

"Thanks. I'll remember," she mumbled. They seemed to forget that in the arena, they would be the perfect fighters. The only competition they would have was District Two. She looked around at the other eighteen year olds, tomorrow two of them would sign their lives away and maybe one might come back. There was a small part of her that didn't want to go, that wanted to stay here and live a life. Then again, she would just end up training kids to do what she never accomplished. Now that was a fate worse than any death.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hi! This is my first Hunger Games fic. I am really excited about it and how it will unfold. Any thoughts and comments are welcomed in the review box. :) Thank you for reading :) Bye! Emma x<em>


End file.
